Dog Pound
by Neko-Mitsuko
Summary: It starts as a InuKik but later is InuKag. Inu has a band with MirSan they later couple up as well I created some of my own characters that will gradually be introduced 1 is kinda unoriginal though so do what you will,read or don't temp. hiatus
1. Whats Dog Pound?

Dog Pound

Author: Neko-Mitsuko-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I have an Inuyasha plushie, a Shippou plushie, and Inuyasha movie 2, a lot of VHS tapes because I taped the show before I lost cable, and downloadable Inuyasha theme songs.

A/N: this story is an **INUKAG **fic alright so you Kikyo lovers don't get mad at me because I don't end the story how I started it. I personally like inukags so if you are a Kikyo lover when I write more stories I wouldn't suggest you reading them. Alright now on w/ the show. MATTE MATTE I forgot something Inu-gumi has some nicknames… well minus Shippou and Kagome (as of now anyway) they are as follows:

Inu-Stay Inuyasha is the singer and singer and plays an electric guitar

Miroku-Play Miroku has no redeeming qualities j/k he is the D.J and occasionally plays the base guitar

Sango-Roll Lastly Sango is the drummer

Now for real seriously sheesh what are you still doing here read the story while were still young.

"Yo Stay we need to practice for our new gig." Play addressed stay while fiddling with the knobs on the air conditioner and soon there was a cool breeze circulating through the basement.

"I know that it's just that I can't seem to concentrate on the music." Replied Stay as he helped Roll set up the amps.

"It's that Bitch again isn't it?" Roll stopped what she was doing as she said this with scorn. Stay turns to Roll with an angry expression." Roll how many times do I have to tell you not to call her a Bitch?" asked Stay not relenting his glare. "Only until I decide for myself that I don't want to call her a bitch _-which she is-_ don't forget I say and do as I please." Raged Roll giving Stay a glare equivalent to his own.

"Will you two please stop your petty bickering and can we actually get some practice in we have to get this right. Isn't that why we're here in the first place?" asked Play trying to break up the budding argument. Both Roll and Stay looked at Play deciding he had a point and made a truce by both replying "yeah your right."

-------------School the next day-------------

"Kagome did you hear of that new bad Dog Pound?"

"Eri who hasn't heard of Dog Pound of course Kagome's heard of them" commented Yuka

"Ano actually… I haven't heard of them so what kind of music do they play?"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ….you haven't heard of Dog Pound?" shouted Eri and Yuka

Kagome sweat drops" " Can't say that I have"

-Eri and Yuka start talking over each other which doesn't accomplish a thing because all Kagome caught is Dog Pounds cool- because they were busy talking (Eri and Yuka) and Kagome listening the three girls failed to notice Nanako's appearance (she had been standing there practically the whole time) the silent Ayumi hadn't noticed her because she was reading- when Ayumi noticed her, she began interpreting everything they had said to Kagome slower "Kagome I think what they were trying to say is that Dog Pound is like one of the newest alternative rock bands to hit. They have a pronounced air of mystery because people don't know their identities because they have stage names and change their look (fact that I just wanted in there) but what is known is Dog Pound is cool"

" Where did you come from?" yelled Eri and Yuka in unison

" I'm not at liberty to discuss that"Nanako blushes turning as pink as the top portion of her hair(Nanako has pink hair with blue tips) Yuka looks at Nanako with a gleam in her eyes "Spill it" she said with a mischievous grin Nanako starts to back away "not on your life" trying to change the subject she asked "so what are you guys up to?"

"Well we were trying to tell Kagome about dog Pound when you took our glory so what's up with you" Yuka said trying to direct the heat back on Nanako "Uh… the usual and the uh not so usual" the gleam in Yuka's eyes began to glow brighter as she became ready to pounce on her prey (she is hunting for info and Nanako is the one with the answers) "Hmm… what do you mean by the unusual?" "Umm… oh look at Kagome's face doesn't she look like she wants to ask you guys a question" Eri and Yuka turn to Kagome and Nanako takes the chance to dash off.

"Uh Kagome do you have a question?"

"Yeah I wanted to know if you have some of their music."

Eri and Yuka share shocked glances

""Why are you guys looking like that?" inquired Kagome

"Well that's because Dog Pound doesn't record they only play live." Ayumi said while putting away her book.

"Aww… you guys got me all curious about Dog Pound for nothing?"

"Not quite all for nothing the reason I wanted to know if you've heard of Dog Pound is my dad found out where their next gig is for me."

(A/n: I have Eri's dad as a news researcher so she usually gets information faster than most due to her dad tipping her off)

"Hey Eri why didn't you tell me first and you say I'm your best friend?" –Eri and Yuka start arguing and cheek pulling ensues Kagome rolls her eyes as Ayumi tries to stop the fighting girls.

"Aren't you supposed to tell me where the gig is?" questioned Kagome as Ayumi tried to pry the girls apart then all of a sudden everyone silenced "Gomen your right Kagome.. Dog Pounds next gig is at Alworks across the street from the WacDonalds on 5th and the gig is Saturday night at 8:oo" all of this is said while Yuka is still holding onto Eri's cheeks so it is a little difficult to understand (but Kagome did understand)Ayumi gives up when the girls start fighting again and just decided to read another book. Kagome stares at their fight for a little while then decided just to head to class. She parts with a brief "See ya at lunch" "bye Kagome" said the three other girls (Eri + Yuka still pulling each others cheeks)

Bell rings

------------------------0--------------------------------------------------0------------------------------0------------------------------------10 minutes later-----------------------------------0----

"Inuyasha what is the answer to the equation I gave the class 10 minutes ago" (basically a math warm up) Inuyasha groggily raises his head up from the desk he was laying on with silver bangs in disarray. "wha…oh….. Infinity?" entire class starts to laugh at the impossible answer for that equation. "Inuyasha today it seems you are less here than usual if that even possible" Kaede mumbled "I think ye should seek sleep elsewhere perhaps in the nurse's office"

"Kaede I offer my assistance to Taisho-san"


	2. History and Babysitting

Dog Pound

Author: Neko-Mitsuko-chan

Disclaimer: I don't not own Inuyasha –grin- just kidding I really don't own Inuyasha -starts to break out in tears- I really wish it wasn't so.

A/N: Gomen last time I wanted to end it somewhere different (I wanted to end off with one of those what will these characters get into next time) questioning stuff and whatnot although I was in a hurry and wanted my first chapter, to my first story up already and kind of left it at a W.T.F. that's the end of the chapter? Another thing not that it matters this is a **INUKAG **fic (not that it matters seeing as I only have one review right now) anyways I wanted to give a description of Nanako so: her hair falls to about mid-back most of it being not hot pink or bubble gum pink but somewhere in between. Like I said the tip of her hair color is blue a dark blue mind you. She is 5'4 and weighs… why does that matter? She is a great friend to have funny at times, courageous, trustworthy and would stick up for ya in a jam. Why the name Nanako: simply because I named a loved stuffed animal that and I wanted to create a character with that name.

Recap: Inuyasha groggily raises his head up from the desk he was laying on with silver bangs in disarray. "wha…oh….. Infinity?" entire class starts to laugh at the impossible answer for that equation. "Inuyasha today it seems you are less here than usual if that even possible" Kaede mumbled "I think ye should seek sleep elsewhere perhaps in the nurse's office"

"Kaede I offer my assistance to Taisho-san"

So on with today's chappie of Dog Pound

Dog Pound ch.2 

"Very well Kikyo but I expect ye to return and for ye to collect the missed notes from a friend."

"Hai Kaede-san"

------------a walk and two minutes later------------

"You really don't seem to be well Inuyasha does it have anything to do with practice?"

"Nah I'm just tired because I spent all night studying" the sarcastic tone caused Kikyo to bite her lip to prevent tears

"Well I'm just worried about you Inuyasha"

"I now and I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk its just that today is an off day"

"Really?"-Inuyasha nods his head in confirmation-"Well I forgive you Yashi-baby. Whats going on with your friends? Have you guys come up with anything new?…"

"whoa hold on a minute lets just leave the questions at two for now. Lets see Sango and Miroku are o.k although why to you ask you saw them just yesterday and we're working on a few new songs"

"Can I come to your next practice Yashi-cakes"

if you promise not to call me yashi-cakes,yashi-baby,or yashikins like I'd ever actually say that to kikyo "Sure you can come Kikyo just meet me after school near the busses"

------------w/ other people in a certain history classroom------------

"So Nanako hat was with the answer the usual and the unusual also with your little blush fest do you have some guy you like that your not telling me or were you stalking someone?"

"Oh come on Kagome I would never stalk anyone that's something that could be expected of Kikyo never me" both girls start to laugh at the truthfulness of this statement.

"Yeah your right so why all the blushing?" Nanako starts another blush fest and cant look directly at Kagome "No it isn't like I have a secrete crush or anything"well it isn't its more like a secrete relationship bleah!

"Well do you like anyone in particular?"

"Who wants to know?" questioned Nanako already knowing who

"Only you bestest friend in the whole world" said Kagome with hands clasped in front of her

"And who is that supposed to be?"

"Me of course" said Kagome with temper flaring a bit

"Oh… I'm so sorry but I don't know a me" replied Nanako smirking

"Never mind then" huffed out Kagome

"O.m.g" O.O "You actually gave up" Nanako starts to laugh about it not being able to stop herself

"Yeah yeah laugh it up"

"I'll be sure to" Nanako still cant get her laughter under control this causes Kagome to devise a quick plan that's put to action with "Ne Nanako um do you know where Dog Pound's gig is"

"Yeah why" replied Nanako without a second thought

"Just checking hmm… who told you here it was?" Nanako's laughter ends abruptly and she is right back to blushing "uh.. why does that matter?"

"Oh it doesn't I was just curious"got her on the defensive know I just have to spring my trap

why does kagome look so sinister now?

------------Bell rings------------

phew the bell just rang maybe I can get lost in the crowd

"Yeah the bell rang that's our cue to leave Taisho-san"

"II would like to see Kagome and Nanako at the front of the classroom now the rest of you may leave"

"Look at that Kagome and Nanako in trouble again"

"Why? It seems to happen all the time"

"But its always something to see"

"Oh come on Rei lets go already I'm getting really hungry"

"but your always hungry and I want to see how much time they get go on without me Saiima"

"Move it I wish to speak to these two alone" both Saiima and Rei scurry out of the classroom as fast as they can

"Alright now that they are gone we can talk business I need you two to baby-sit Rin until six alright?"

"Fine with us" said in unison

"About pay I'm willing to give you girls a dollar extra an hour if you keep the house in order this time"

"It will be our pleasure"

"That will be all"

------------a walk from classroom later------------

"Alright! Kagome it looks like after school is filled with play. Sesshomaru has cable, internet, two extremely hot brothers who happen to go to our school, two really cute little girls, and a butler this is gonna be so much fun"

"For you maybe for me not so much"

------------w/ Inu elsewhere------------

"Well Kikyo I'll see you later"

"Nane? Where are you going Yashi-cakes" Inuyasha cringes at the hated nickname(which is the worst nickname in the history of nicknames) "I have go see whats up with Miroku and Sango"

"Is that all? Well I can come with "

"I think it would be better if you didn't"

a/n: why doesn't he want her to go with him? Why doesn't Kagome think a day at Sesshomaru's isnt all its cracked up to be? find out next time


	3. Gifts and Mysteries

Dog Pound

Author: Neko-Mitsuko-chan

Disclaimer: I had the worst dream last night everywhere I went people were telling me that I don't own Inuyasha (when in the dream I thought I did) it made me cry and do one of those classic Noooooo screams then I woke up then started crying again because its true that I don't own Inuyasha and company

A/N: Hi people it seems last time I was able to get the chapter up before 3/8/06 and it seems that this will be up in its place on that scheduled date because I just took a look at my reviews and one of them makes me kind of depressed I think I'll crawl under a rock now I'll post this one tomorrow. If your curio as to why I stopped where I did last time its because my boyfriend paid me a visit after school on campus in the Library why did that make a difference you ask well that's the only place except for my cpu class where I can update stuff online since the tragic day last year where my custom made cpu crashed and caused my mom to ignore the issue until the money fairy comes. Oh where are you money fairy?

Recap: "Well Kikyo I'll see you later"

"Nane? Where are you going Yashi-cakes" Inuyasha cringes at the hated nickname (which is the worst nickname in the history of nicknames) "I have go see whats up with Miroku and Sango"

"Is that all? Well I can come with "

"I think it would be better if you didn't"

Dog Pound ch.3 

"Oh… alright then see you later Yashi-baby."

Inuyasha cringes at Yashi-cake's rival for the worst nickname in nickname history while starting to walk away saying over his shoulder "Yeah see you later." now its off to the good old soon to be vacant classroom Inuyasha continues on his journey and sees two familiar girls one he recognized right off as Kagome a girl he loved to terrorize the other took some then he realized that she was Nanko his twin Yasinue's girlfriend (love the name scrabble ne?)

"Alright so after school it's off to Sesshomaru's yeah!"

"Yeah…uh… Nanako do you need to take your medication."

"Huh what medication?"

"A lot of water to wash the sugar out of your system."

"Ha ha very funny but I didn't have any sugar today."

"Could've fooled me." the two girls walked down the hallway with the thoughts of meeting up with the rest of their group in mind unknowingly giving Inuyasha vital info "So they're going to be at big bro's today hmm…"

------------ 1,2 and a way we go to the now vacant classroom minus Inuyasha------------

"O.K. lets get this straight no horse playing around in my classroom. I only let you guys in here because this meeting is crucial or so my simple minded brother said for your performance."

"Don't worry Sesshomaru-sama we little ningens promise not to destroy your precious classroom."

"Very funny but I think I rather the ring to Sesshomaru-sama." Sango turns as pale death "Oh no Houshi your going to make it so we always have to call him Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru continues with what he was going to say with "Well tell Inuyasha this is the last time you guys can use my classroom." "No way you're not going to let us use your classroom anymore?" Miroku looks at Sesshomaru with shock evident in his facial expression. "No because I found out about somewhere that's better than my classroom."

"What could that be?" asked Sango intrigued

"You can reserve the music room anytime you like." Sango's temper flares a bit "We already knew about that anyone can reserve the music room."

"Then why are you always in my classroom?" asked Sesshomaru causing Sango to grin "Because its not guaranteed that we request it first besides we wuv you Fluffy." Sango starts to whistle as if calling for a dog then calls out "Who's a good Fluffy?" "For that tonight you guys either find somewhere else to practice or you practice in my drive way." Sesshomaru starts to smirk "Don't make that face that's the price of calling me Fluffy and take note I wont make an effort of not running you over." Sango looks horrified then she starts pleading, "I didn't mean that **Sesshomaru-sama **don't be so mean."

"Oh alright you can use the basement be sure to relay this to Inuyasha_."(A/N: Why the hell did I make Sesshy such a pushover? That's beyond meI have no idea)_

With that Sesshomaru departed the classroom only to bump into Inuyasha further down the hall "Inuyasha you're your two friends are already inside of my classroom."

"Thanks for letting us borrow your classroom_."(A/N: Why'd I make Inuyasha too nice? I guarantee that will change)_

"As long as it's the last time your welcome."

------------Meanwhile back in Sesshomaru's classroom------------

"Tick tock tick tock where could Inuyasha be he should've gotten here by now" complained Miroku.

"Must've been the Bitch."

"Sano why do you always blame everything on Kikyo?" asked Miroku it just so happens that Inuyasha was just about to open the classroom door _(he was finally there well kind of anyway_) but stopped when he heard this question.

"Simply because she's blamable" replied Sango.

"I know it's not as simple as that why do you always blame her and call her a bitch?" Miroku asked again.

"It's because she's a twofaced slut." Yelled Sango.

"That's a harsh comment."

"I only say it because it's true, she acts fragile when accompanied by males but is a real bitch towards other females."

"Are you really sure about that."

"Hello what do I look like to you? Do you need to think about the answer to that question? I'm a girl, yes I'm sure about my accusations." Inuyasha chose that time to enter making it appear as though he where just really late when he asked if he missed anything.

"Ah… nothing just us waiting for you" said Miroku than he remembered what Sesshomaru had said so he added "Oh wait you missed Sesshomaru saying that after today we have to use the music room and also that today's practice is in his basement."

"Wait he said we cant use his classroom anymore?"

"You heard me right we can't use this classroom anymore."

"Aw… but we have so many fond memories here."

"Well just take a moment to say goodbye **after** the meeting." said Sango

------------Uh Oh what's up with Kagome ne------------- _(A/N: hey I dunno band business I almost became the singer to a garage band but it didn't work out)_

"Hey Nanako will you tell me?" asked Kagome.

"Tell you what?"

"Who you like of course."

"Oh that it's a secrete."

"Well cant I be in on the secrete?"

"Afraid not but you'll eventually find out anyway."

"I prefer sooner rather than later. Come on aren't best friends supposed to be privy to secretive information?"

"Oh but you are no one else knows that I'm a sugar junkie."

"I doubt that counts as secretive information."

"You'd be surprised how many people don't know I'm a sugar junkie."

"Yeah sure. Hey I see Eri and Yuka but wheres Ayumi?"

"She's probably with her cousin Ayame."

"Your probably right." Both girls walk over to sit at the table

"Hey guys"_(A/N: if your wondering both Kagome+_Nanako_ said this)_

"Hey" replied Eri and Yuka in unison

"How was your first class?" Nanako asked Eri

"Boring why?"  
"Just wondering…"  
"Wow Nanako wonders."

"So how boring was it?"

"Enough for an Inu hanyou to fall asleep."

"Actually one did fall asleep," stated Yuka.

"Soooo… where's Ayumi" asked Nanako

"With Ayame" answered Yuka

"See Kagome just as I thought she's with Ayume"


	4. Hurt feelings and Mind reading

Dog Pound

Author: Neko-Mitsuko-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company

A/N: only two people have reviewed my story? I feel so unloved well you win some ya lose some (exactly what my reviews are like too 1 negative 1 positive wont someone cheer me up?) anyway with this chapter I've decided to bring in the unnatural supernatural Nanako is a witch and can read peoples minds when she wants to also all characters from Inuyasha anime/manga who are hanyou, miko, youkai (except myouga) are so in this story. Another thing is that I cant do the proper thing for showing thougts b/c school cpu's suck so I use/_thought_/ you understand? When Nanako sends a thought it's like//_thought_/

Recap: "So how boring was it?" questioned Nanako.

"Enough for an Inu hanyou to fall asleep" replied Eri.

"Actually one did fall asleep," stated Yuka.

"Soooo… where's Ayumi" Nanako inquired.

"With Ayame" answered Yuka.

"See Kagome just as I thought she's with Ayame"

Dog Pound ch.4 

"Alright well lets go say hi to them Nanako" said a smiling Kagome grabbing a hold of Nanako's arm. Nanako tries to pull away and questions Kagome, "Wait…why do I have to come?" Kagome tries to drag Nanako while asking, "Why do you need a reason to accompany your bestest friend in the whole world?"

"I see your point. Alright already Kags you can stop dragging me now I'll go." Kagome lets go of Nanako's arm and Nanako dashes off in the opposite direction from where she was being dragged towards yelling back, "Hea Hea I'll go if you can catch me!" Kagome dashes off rising to the challenge yelling at the top of her lungs, "Nanako you liar you said you'd come if I stopped dragging you." The chase continued for bit then Kagome yelled a little out of breath, "Hey are you listening to me stop!"

"Awe your no fun." Panted out Nanako after catching her breath a bit she continued with, "But your right I did say I'd go if you stopped dragging me so… lets go." Both girls headed towards the hallway when Ayumi entered with Ayame.

"Hey Ayumi, Ayame just the two people we were looking for" Nanako said happily while still out of breath. For what seemed like no reason Ayame turned and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Huh what's with her?" asked Nanako with breathing under control.

"Ayame isn't feeling all that well" answered Ayumi. Nanako looked at her with a duh expression on her face saying, "I could tell that from the fact that she hightailed it."

"Does it have anything to do with Kouga-kun?" asked Kagome. Nanako turns to Kagome with the same expression saying, "Kagome everything with Ayame has to do with Kouga"

Ayumi chose to end their wondering by starting telling them why Ayame was feeling blue, "Ayame is upset that Kouga doesn't pay attention to her. They've been engaged practically all their lives and he goes around flirting with other women and treats her like chopped liver."

"Mm…chopped liver" joked Nanako.

"You're a weird one" said Ayumi.

"Yup the weirdest, anyway continue on with the tell that is Ayame you've just told us what we could've already gathered."

"That's what I was getting into before you just had to get your funny in!" shouted Ayumi while both Kagome and Nanako gawked (O.O) never having seen Ayumi lose her cool. Ayumi continued with, "It's just really getting to her you know. Even though it's an arranged marriage Ayame really loves Kouga" Nanako wanted to butt in but thought better of it not wanting to find out if passive Ayumi had an angry side to her so the story went on, "although Kouga claims he loves you Kagome and Ayame can't seem to take that the love of her life likes her cousin's friend." (A/N: by cousin she's referring to herself you know)

"Is that it?" asked Kagome and at the confirmation shake of the head by Ayumi she continued with, "Well I'm going to set Kouga straight come on Nanako."

"Again? What the fuck? I just went somewhere with you." Ayumi decided to go join Eri and Yuka at the lunch bench leaving Kagome to answer Nanako with, "Well I need you there for morale support besides do I need to go through the best friend thing again?"

"Morale support my ass!"

"You're right I just want you their so you can crack a funny" said Kagome.

"So now I'm a clown not your best friend"

"Not at all you're my best friend" _/who sometimes acts like a clown/_ (A/N: if you don't get it see the A/N at the beginning of the chapter)

"Hey I caught that thought don't forget I'm a mind reader"

/_Oops_/

/_Oops indeed_/ "Anyway lets just go o.k.?" Both Kagome and Nanako exit the cafeteria at the same time as Dog pound's meeting ends. Kagome and Nanako spot Kouga leaning against a locker in the hallway. Kouga turns their direction and spots Kagome "Hey Babe what's up?" he asked her. Kagome starts turning red in anger "Kouga call me Kagome I don't like being called babe." Kouga stares at her and sees her turning red deciding to take it as her blushing (A/N: I like Kouga and all but taking it as a blush is kinda stupid)

"Oh come on Babe you know you like it" said Kouga (A/N: obviously b/c Nanako don't swing that way) Kagome gets even madder and decides to ignore that Babe comment and to take care of what she came for "Kouga what's with how you ignore your fiancée Ayame?"

"I don't ignore her I just don't pay attention to her"

"What kind of logic is that? not paying attention to someone and ignoring someone are the same thing" Kagome made clear.

"Alright. Well I ignore her"

"Why" asked Kagome

"Cause I love you Babe" that was the last stray Kagome was furious "First don't call me that. second your despicable even if it's an arranged marriage rather than chosen it's wrong of you to be after other women" raged Kagome. At this point Kouga was going to say something of the lines of well it's not any women it's just you Kagome but totally thought better of it. Nanako wrapped in the moment added to what Kagome had said with "Yeah Kagome's right Ayame loves you how can you trample over her feelings like that?" wanting to lash out against the truth Kouga asked in spite, "Who asked you to butt in you little witch?"

"No one wolf breath and so what if I'm a witch?" Kagome looked between the to and decided to interfere in the budding fight, "This is leading nowhere fast lets just get this straight Kouga. I don't love you and you don't love me" Kouga looked as if to protest this so Kagome continued with, "Listen to me Kouga you don't love me deep down you know this as truth you really love Ayame. You just wont admit because you hate the fact that it's an arranged marriage. You know this is the truth I just hope that you tell Ayame how you really feel before it does lasting damage to your relationship" Kagome and Nanako leave Kouga speechless as they retreat from the won battle.

A/N: o.k. that's all for today b/c the bell is about to ring. Hey if you want me to update on Tuesday (3/13/06) review. Bleah :p plzz tell me if you have some suggestions ne?


	5. The gang up on Kouga brigade

Dog Pound

Author: Neko-Mitsuko-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company your free to bow to the one who does though starts to bow to Rumiko Takahashi in awe of her greatness

A/N: HEYYYY! That's so messed up it didn't register that I crossed out unnatural with formatting palette nor Nanako's way of sending thoughts so I've decided to change the way of thinking period.

_Regular thinking is: ''_

_Transmit thinking is/''/_

Not that you guys really remember last chapter anyway.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever its just that I had a horrible case of writers block I just changed to much from what I had first drafted with pen and paper I had to think of a way to get it back on track I think I'm there but can't be to sure.

N-e-wayz it looks like it's a really good thing that I also type a recap thingy. All right so on with the show er story. (I wonder if people even read these things)

Important note: I'm going to use -+-+-+-+-+-+ on a line by itself when I switch characters.

Recap: "Who asked you to butt in you little witch?" asked Kouga in spite

"No one wolf breath and so what if I'm a witch?" said Nanako. Kagome looked between the two and decided to end the budding fight, "This is leading nowhere fast let's just get this straight Kouga. I don't love you and you don't love me" Kouga looked as if to protest this so Kagome continued with, "Listen to me Kouga you don't love me deep down you know this as truth you really love Ayame. You just wont admit it because you hate the fact that it's an arranged marriage. You know this is the truth I just hope that you tell Ayame how you really feel before it does lasting damage to your relationship" Kagome and Nanako leave Kouga speechless as they retreat from the won battle.

**Chapter 5**

A few minutes after Kagome and her friend's departure Inuyasha along with Sango and Miroku entered the hallway seeing Kouga slumped against a locker. Inuyasha wondering what was up with his sometimes friend asked, "What's with you shit for brains?" Kouga stared at Inuyasha with a vacant look.

"Inuyasha can't you see something extremely bad has happened he looks as if he lost his best friend" said Miroku. Sango made her way over to Kouga and placed her hand on his shoulder while asking, "Kouga-kun what happened?" that's when Kouga finally began speaking, "Kagome just stormed over here like she was the fucking white knight sent to save the princess from the dragon."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" asked Inuyasha.

"If you weren't a stupid mutt you'd know what it meant" replied a glaring Kouga, Sango sensing an oncoming fight pulled Inuyasha as far away from Kouga as she could (that's not all that far) whispering "Don't take what Kouga's saying serious right now o.k he just needs to be mad at someone so take it like a real man alright."

"What's this about taking it like a real man? I am a real man," replied Inuyasha.

"So Kouga can you repeat what happened in simple English so everyone namely _Inuyasha_ can understand?" asked Miroku.

"What's that you lecher?" asked Inuyasha. Although Inuyasha went unheard because Kouga had had already started with the extended slow person version "I was mindin' my own business when Kagome suddenly showed up with that crazy friend of hers Nanaka yelling about how she isn't the one I really love and telling me I treat Ayame wrong and junk like that."

(A/N: I know Nanako's name is misspelled that's how he purposely pronounced her name b/c he does not like her )

"Is that all it is? Oh come on you'll get over it. We thought it was something important, this was just a waste of our time", said Sango

(A/N: wasn't she on the side of being nice to Kouga and hearing him out that just shows how these things go)

"Hah looks like Sango and I are thinking on the same page", said Inuyasa wearing a smug look.

"I'm sure you deserved what Kagome served, you really don't pay attention to Ayame and that's just not the way to treat women period." Said Miroku joining the against Kouga brigade.

"Exactly" put in Sango. Miroku continued with "You have to show them you appreciate them and their feelings by grabbing their rear occasionally"

"That's not right at all," Yelled Sango as she punched Miroku extremely hard sending him soaring a couple of feet off the ground and crashing into a locker.

(A/N: poor locker it deserved better)

"What is this gang up on Kouga day?" asked Kouga wallowing in self-pity. Totally ignoring that now he wasn't the only one having a bad day. (Miroku and the poor inanimate unfortunate locker)

The bell rings signaling lunches end

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango head off to class ignoring Kouga

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Nanako and Kagome started walking down the hall towards the building exit

'Nanako do you think I was to hard on Kouga?'

/'What are you asking me for of course from me the answer is no, I hate that guy you can never be to hard on him in my book'/

'Heh you're right why am I asking you?'

/ 'Cuz I'm the coolest'/

'Yeah right'

"Anyway what was the point of you asking me in your mind? You do know that we're out of Kouga's earshot right?"

"Does there need to be a reason to use a cool mind connection thingamabob?"

"YOU do know that I can teach you how to do it you are a miko with powers and such"

"See that's something I really don't care to learn, what if I end up accidentally listening to Miroku's thoughts."

Nanako starts to laugh at that saying "I know that would suck that has happened to me a couple of times let me tell you that not all the times that he touches Sango's butt are accidental straying hands"

Kagome starts to laugh at this

-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Aaachu"

"Are you o.k? Miroku", asked Sango

"Yeah but I think someone is gossiping about me Aaachu!" Both Sango and Miroku head of in separate directions to their classes

A/N: I'm going to end it there but wasn't that like the longest lunch break ever? Heh they only take two classes per day except on Mondays and Fridays when they have all classes (six classes with less time spent in them of course) their school day starts at 8:00 a.m and ends at 2:00 p.m why so long? I have no clue maybe I'm high (not really I don't smoke)

Well that's the end of the chapter I have something's to say:

Oh that poor, poor locker:.( and numba

I wanna say once again that I'm way sorry for the delay and wont delay this long any more.

_Stupid writers block_ phew glad that I finally got this chapter finished.

Did I mention the poor locker?

Plz review ya know press the button found at bottom to left and write comments and stuff. Preety plz I'll hand you an imaginary cookie :p


	6. Ain't nuthin' like havin' a substitute

Dog Pound

By: me of course (Neko-Mitsuko/N-Mits)

"Something fantastic happened" yelled N-Mits ecstatically makes wavy motions with a baton striking up the hallelujah chorus

"Umm…you guys can stop neow" N-Mits calico announced however the chorus makes no effort to comply

"Uum hmm…" N-Mits clears her throat causing the singing to abruptly stop "All right now that's out of my system I'll make the announcement" pauses for effect

"Drum-roll please " still stalling hoping people are waiting with baited breath

"I now have Microsoft Word on my home CPU" N-Mits throws arms out as drummer hits tambourine thingy waiting for the crowds response "Umm… aren't you guys happy for me?" only sound heard is the sound of crickets. "Oh you people… don't…care… fine be that way all I have to say is **I own nothing but my storyline and my precious Ocs**" at that N-Mits storms of stage to mope mumbling "at least I'm happy about having MW"

Recap thingie-(only the things that stick out most though)-

"Hah looks like Sango and I are thinking on the same page", said Inuyasha wearing a smug look. -Don't that beat all they're on the same page-

"I'm sure you deserved what Kagome served, you really don't pay attention to Ayame and that's just not the way to treat women period." Said Miroku joining the against Kouga brigade.

"Exactly" put in Sango. -Miroku's wise moment and Sango's approval-

"That's not right at all," Yelled Sango as she punched Miroku extremely hard sending him soaring a couple of feet off the ground and crashing into a locker. -Gotta remember that poor locker. Wah I want the locker to be fix fix-

-+-+-+-+-+-+

"See that's something I really don't care to learn, what if I end up accidentally listening to Miroku's thoughts."

Nanako starts to laugh at that saying "I know that would suck that has happened to me a couple of times let me tell you that not all the times that he touches Sango's butt are accidental straying hands"

Kagome starts to laugh at this

-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Aaachu"

"Are you O.K.? Miroku", asked Sango

"Yeah but I think someone is gossiping about me Aaachu!" Both Sango and Miroku head of in separate directions to their classes -wow the superstition sneeze when gossiped about is real-

"Now to start the actual story."

" No wait a little bit I still have to say something that I forgot about briefly" readers start to scroll down to actual story. Author tries to lasso a couple of the readers back into listening but gives up due to lack of strength. Finally she draws in a large breath and screams "**I SAID WAIT A COTTON PICKIN' MINUTE**" readers stop what they're doing

"Phew that's better, last time I said whoever reviews would get an imaginary cookie" tries to draw in much needed air "that delicious imaginary cookie goes to" huffs an weazes trying to draw in more air "marsforever" passes out and people rush in attaching a mask to help her breath

"Well I Ginger the amazing calico kitten will take over for my masterrr meow. As my master would say in my place **huf fa lyh naymmo cdynd dra cduno hou**. That's Al Behd for now we can really start the story nyo." Ginger starts walking away "Well I have to go check on her neow so bye neow"

"So why do you want me to learn that mind connection thingamabober? It would obviously explain why you mentioned that I could probably pull it off " Kagome asked Nanako curious.

"To tell ya the truth it's to make it easier on me"

"What! Selfish gain stuff again"

"It's not like I cast magic on you so you could do the connection, I just suggested you learn it. Besides it isn't like it really involves magic anyway it's a psychic ability which picks up on thoughts and transmits them kinda like instant messages."

"That doesn't explain why you would want me to learn it how does that help you?" Kagome mumbled as they headed the same direction for their classes.

"Heh heh...actually the reason I want you to learn it is my laziness. Y'see when I send messages to people I have to think send this certain message to certain person it kinda takes concentration" said Nanako barely audible. She continued on with, "There are some perks to using the ability." Nanako then began listing them off, "One thing is you can freak people out by acting like you're their conscience trying to steer them away from wrong decisions. Another thing is you can convince people that you are going to take over their mind and my personal fave is making people think they're going crazy because of a weird voice they keep hearing in their head." Nanako started to laugh musing about the last time she made someone think they were crazy.

"That's supposed to make me want to read minds!" asked Kagome. Then she started to think about another perk to reading minds and started to smirk saying aloud "If I do learn to read minds I'd be able to find out who you like."

"I don't think so because I'm so adept at the power that I can create mental blocks."

"What's a mental block?"

"I can hide things within my mind either from myself or from others" responded Nanako

"Thanks for that information I'll start working on one later" Kagome says this while heading into the locker room. Nanako goes past the locker room heading to math mumbling "it wouldn't matter if she could create a block or not everything shows up on her face anyway."

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome walked out of the locker room and into the gym looking around in every direction. Then she started to think 'Hmm… it looks like Kasawa-san isn't here today.' "That can only mean one thing" Kagome voiced causing confused looks in her direction. "Oops" 'that means substitute substitute were gonna have a substitute. That's the best thing that could happen hmm… I wonder if the teacher is alright. Sike, I'm too happy to be worried about why we have a substitute it's probably nothing'

(A/N: meanwhile poor Kasawa-san's family is attending his funeral. You don't really believe that do you I wouldn't kill off random people for the fun of it. Or would I? Anyway for my own proposes the substitute is extremely lax.)

"Is it just me or does Kagome look insanely happy?" Sango asked aloud. "No it's not just you it's obvious that she's insanely happy because of that goofy grin on her face" answered Inuyasha as both he and Sango stared at the goofy chick as she removed some paper and a pen from a bag. Neither of them noticed Kikyou until it was to late. "Yashicakes" Kikyou flung herself with full force at Inuyasha knocking him to the floor with her on top of him glomping him mercilessly. People in the gym including Kagome fresh out of her insane mode turned to see what all of the racket was about after hearing the loud voice (Kikyou) then hearing an even louder thud followed by a few curses from a silver haired Hanyou. All mentioned came to their own conclusions about what happened and returned to whatever they were doing in the first place.

"What possessed you to throw yourself at me like that?" obviously Inuyasha questioning Kikyou. She started to pout with her teeth on her lower lip then said "I haven't seen you since before lunch so I missed you. " Sango rolls her eyes at Kikyou's answer as she walks away from them thinking as she heads over to the bleachers 'I can't stand that girl's falseness she gets on my damn nerves.'

Kagome sits alone near the bleachers drafting up her newest song:

(A/N: conditions for song writing anything with / on the sides of it equal that she took that part out after singing the song a first time. Anything with + on either side means it's added if it's added after fact that song is written it has a # sign after it and the row number it goes to lyrics drafted are in italics and the chorus is in italics as well as underlined lastly notes are in bold regular font)

_Time tells me-_

_Of all the things we've shared._

_Time tells me-_

_Of all the roads we've taken._

There is a saying

There is a saying

Were time can heal all wounds.

Time can heal all wounds

But the wound I now show

**Echo**-_The wound I now show_

_Was dealt to me by time_

_/It took my soul/_

_It made me lost_

_Lost inside my thoughts of you_

_Never to give in _

Never to be found 

Kagome started to sing the lyrics for a second time she wasn't totally satisfied with them but she thought it was a start. Since Sango was in the general area she overheard the song and thought it was really nice kind of sad but really nice.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

(With Nanako)

'Baa-baa-san is really boring I wonder how the others are doing. Well I guess it's a good thing it is not a double of history to bad no one else has this class with me. Wait Eri and Yuka had this earlier maybe I can fleece the notes off them later' (by this time she's already half asleep) a few minutes pass by with Kaede droning on about math equations and functions when "Miss Saurin would you be so kind as to WAKE UP!"

Nanako jolts upright abruptly asking "wha…what? Monsters are attacking the castle" causing the class as a whole to sweatdrop n! (A/N: Nanako's last name is pronounced Saorin cuz I said so)

"Nanako Saurin if you have an explanation as to why you feel asleep during my lecture I'd like to hear it"

"Math is so…" Nanako pauses searching for an excuse continuing with "soothing." One classmate was straining to hold back a chuckle until a single one issued forth causing a torrent of laughter to explode from fellow classmates. Although this was quickly silenced with Kaede's glare. "Miss Saurin when class is over stay a couple of minutes"

'Drat how do I get out of this one' with quick thinking Nanako made the quickest lie in history "Kaede-san I apologize, but last night I didn't get much sleep and food also tends to make me sleepy my parents call it food coma and." She was making it up as she went along hoping Kaede wouldn't catch her in her lie but Kaede stopped her with "That will be enough Miss Saurin." This caused Nanako to become a little edgy fearing reprimand for lying. "You may go to the Nurse's office I'll excuse your actions just this once" after Kaede said this Nanako released a breath she hadn't known she was holding and exited the classroom.

Kaede went on teaching her lecture simply thinking 'kids.'

Nanako made her way down the hallway when she heard a boy getting kicked out of his classroom curious she went over for closer inspection.

What is Sango going to do with the knowledge she learned during gym? Why did Kaede let Nanako of the hook? And who is the boy that got kicked out of his class? These are all questions you should think about while your tossing and turning in bed maybe I'll answer the questions maybe not Mwahahahaha cough hack -takes a gulp of water and restarts evil laugh- kukukukuku. Kuutpoa ihdem haqd desa frana drana ryt paddan pa cusa tysh najeafc. Al Behd for- goodbye until next time where there had better be some damn reviews

\/

l

\/

l

\/

l

\/

l

\/

l

\/ (press the dangbutton and review)


	7. New additions to babysitting & English

Dog Pound

**By**: Neko-Mitsuko

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing but my precious OCs (even though they aren't all introduced yet) and my songs. Nothing besides those things got that? I don't own Inuyasha and company I don't own Spira come on that's a place in FFX nor do I own the Al Behd language it's also borrowed from FFX.

**Recap thingy**- (questions asked from last time, extra question and last 2 lines used in last ch.)-

What is Sango going to do with the knowledge she learned during gym? (Kagome can sing + write songs)

Why did Kaede let Nanako off the hook? (She knew N.S was lying)

Who is the boy that got kicked out of his class? (Will be answered this chapter)

Extra ques.- why was he kicked out of his class? (Also answered)

…Nanako made her way down the hallway when she heard a boy getting kicked out of his classroom curious she went over for closer inspection.

* * *

Actual story START-

Until she (Nanako) was bombarded with the mysterious one's thoughts 'Awe the life that is mine I wouldn't have it any different… well maybe it would be better if groping Sango didn't result in slaps/punches. Or maybe that's what makes me like here so much because of her feistiness.' At this Nanako blanched 'yuck why'd he have to be the one out here' after hearing more of Miroku's thoughts Nanako thought 'he seriously needs to get help with his problems' disgusted she yelled out "Oi eechi-houshi what the hell are you doing out here?"

'Whose glorious voice could that be. Obviously tomboyish could it be my love Sango' thought Miroku

'O.M.G. W.T.F. gross. He's way out of it practically on cloud 9 I sound nothing like her' "Hellooo Miroku why'd you just get kicked out of class" Nanako asked while waving a hand in front of his face. Miroku snapped out of it 'Oh it's just Nanako it's not Sango' he started to mope saying, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Heh… guess you could. I fell asleep in class" she answered. "So what'd you do grab some girls ass causing her to screech making the teacher mad not knowing what to do with you so the teacher kicked you out" guessed Nanako.

"That about sums it up except I didn't mean to grab her ass she dropped something."

"Whoa I was just kidding when I said that." She stated slightly shocked then she rolled her eyes continuing with "Yeah sure that was an accident I think you grabbed her butt on purpose your Shikon High's number one pervert."

"Whatever" Miroku started walking down the hall thinking 'it really was an accident'

-+-+-+-+-+-+

(With Inukik)

"Yashicakes can I watch you practice after school"

"Sure Kikyou we're going to be in my big Bro.'s basement thirty minutes after school k."

-Bell rings signaling 10 minutes to get to next class-

(A/N I decided to make them have three classes a day the last class they all have together)

-+-+-+-+-+-+

(Almost w/ Nan. And Kag)

Kagome ran down the crowded hallway, so she could drop off some unneeded stuff she forgot to leave in her locker during lunch. Not one to really watch where she was going she ran into Kikyou who yelled "Watch were your going Bitch" Kagome turned fuming but in the lack of time she just made a quick apology and ran off again thinking 'I can't believe Kikyou used to be my best friend. I also can't believe I just said that I was sorry for not paying attention. Collisions happen when both parties aren't paying attention.' She came to a halt in front of her locker and put in her combination when Nanako walked up asking "Hey do you think we could meet in front of the school about ten minutes after the last bell rings?" Kagome answered "Yeah sure but why we have the same class, aren't we heading to Sesshomaru's after school?"

"Yeah but I kinda need to ask either Eri or Yuka for math notes I fell asleep in class. After that we can head to Fluffy-sama's" Kagome started to laugh at that saying "Lord fluffy you better not let Sesshomaru hear you say that." Sesshomaru walked up saying, "Better not let me here what said?" both of the girls paled Kagome answered with "Nu…nothing Sesshomaru." Both girls were wondering what he was doing out of his class anyway. It was as if Sesshomaru were a mind reader when he answered their silent question "I was looking for the two of you to inform you that Inuyasha and his band of 'hooligans' accompanied by my other idiot brother Yashinue are going to be at my house after school. Kanna doesn't have after school lessons today so I wanted to ask if you'd also baby-sit her." Kagome and Nanako shared a glance and then agreed to the terms of baby-sitting.

-Two minute bell-

Sesshomaru looked at the two girls. "Well I have to teach my next lesson." He started to walk away saying "Shouldn't you head to your next class?" both girls gave an affirmative nod and headed to their English class while Sesshomaru headed towards his students waiting outside the classroom.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

(English class before Nan. And Kag)

"Oh so Kikyou is going to be there as well?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah is that going to be all right with you two?" Inuyasha asked his two best friends mostly looking at Sango.

"Sure" they both answered though Sango didn't really seem too happy about it. Then the two-minute bell rang and about a minute and ¾ of a minute later two girls ran in the classroom out of breath with 15 seconds to spare. Everyone took out pens and paper waiting for the teacher to assign them a boring assignment instead the teacher announced "We have a new student in the class. Her name is" the English teacher took a glance at the transfer slip and read the name aloud "Cassandra." The new girl looked around shyly as the teacher continued "hmm… it says here she comes from a place called Spira and only speaks something called Al Behd but understands English and Japanese. All right then Cassandra go and pick a seat somewhere. Everyone make Cassandra feel welcome." Cassandra walked over to the only seat available and sat down. Kagome looked at the new student sitting next to her and introduced herself in Al Behd, which shocked the other girl. What shocked her even more was that the girl sitting on the other side of Kagome passed her a note saying -Re so ryhsa ec Nanako- (hi my name is Nanako) Cassandra then proceeded to write -ruf tet oui dfu maynh du cbayg Al Behd- (how did you two learn to speak Al Behd)

Then she passed the paper to Kagome, Nanako glanced over her shoulder and both of them said a little above a whisper "Internet." Kagome wrote -fro tet oui dnyhcvan ujan rana?- (why did you transfer over here?) Then she passed the paper back to Cassandra who wrote -so tyt kud y haf zup fryd yna oui dfu tuehk yvdan clruum- (my dad got a new job what are you two doing after school) The note was once again passed with the message - pypoceddehk- (babysitting) class went on with the three girls passing notes between each other until the bell rang when Kagome and Nanako agreed to show the girl around school the next day.

E.O.T.C.A/N (end of the chapter authors notes):

"marsforever last time because I passed out I couldn't give you your cookie so come up on the floating stage and take your prize." Cheers and applause are heard until the radio blared please turn the tape over causing Neko-Mitsuko to turn the tape of. "Hehheheh uh sorry bout that next time I'll put it on a CD as a never ending cycle."

" Anyway I am insanely bored now so I'ma take a nap then eat dinner and actually sleep. Sounds exciting doesn't it" (not exciting but the only thing I can do cuz my Bro. Has company over so I can't play Vid. Games in the living room because they're playing the PS2) pout. Just to tell you I only put that Cassandra character in as spur of moment cuz I'm close to being lost in my story someone please save me -starts to sing opening song to smallville- well as I sleep I'll try to make some stuff up bye now marsforever hope ya like your imaginary cookie people please review it hurts that I only have six reviews and one of those was a flame.


	8. Yuka's crazy driving

Dog Pound

**Author**: Neko-Mitsuko

**Cassandra**- Neko-Mitsuko uhmo ufhc ran lnaydat lrynyldanc yht cuhkc (Neko-Mitsuko only owns her created characters and songs)

**N-Mits**: did you really have to tell them that Cassie? Cassie gives an affirmative nod.

Oh I'm sad now -.-

**Totally random**: I turned eighteen today 4/25/06 (if any of you calls me old I'll personally hunt you down :p)

**Recap**:

All right the school day is practically over with Kanna being added as a kid for Kagome +Nanako to watch and there was a new student in English class. Miroku's a pervert as usual and Kikyou is going to see Inu and the gang practice. Now on to what matters the actual story (applause)

* * *

START- 

Nanako looked around the classroom in search of Eri and/or Yuka as Kagome and Cassandra left the classroom. But it was a wasted effort because Eri and Yuka had left the classroom right after the bell had rung. Knowing that she was out of luck because there was no way in hell that notes could just appear out of well no where the girl with pink hair and blue tips ran out of the classroom to catch up with Kagome. Nanako caught up with Kagome near the lockers just as Yuka was disappearing down the hall. Panting Nanako yelled "Yuka!" Yuka turned around and Nanako made her way over to her. Kagome did the same and all three of them walked out to the school parking lot. When Nanako recovered a little more from lack of air she asked Yuka "can " -pant- "I borrow your math notes" -pant. pant.- Yuka answered her question with "Sorry you should have asked me earlier" she was cut off by Nanako "WHAT! I can't borrow your notes." Then she was cut off by Yuka "You didn't listen to all of what I was going to say. You can't borrow them because I already gave them to someone else." Nanako once again cut her off "Who'd you lend them to? I'll just go murder them and I'll be free to copy the notes." Both Kagome and Yuka stared at her in a funny while they walked to Yuka's car. Nanako burst out laughing "hahahahahaha do you guy's really think I'd murder someone. Heheheh you guys slay me." She got her laugh under control and said "But I really want to know who you let borrow them and when." Yuka replied "Inuyasha during English" At first Nanako was mad and yelled "You lent your notes to Dog boy." Then without warning Nanako looked as if she were about to cry saying "what a relief." Both Yuka and Kagome issued forth a "Huh?" wondering how that would be a relief. Nanako looked at them with actual tears of joy streaming down her face saying, "Remember Kagome, Sesshomaru said that Inuyasha was going to be at his house today." Nanako wiped away the streaming tears as Kagome processed what Nanako said when she finished processing it she responded with "Oh that's why. Shesh your one lucky person Nanako you could probably copy them while were there." Yuka looked between the two of them asking "While your where?"-Insert look of total confusion- "we have to baby-sit Sesshomaru's kids" Nanako said while wiping the rest of the tears off her face. Then Yuka gained a look of understanding asking them if they wanted a ride to Sesshomaru's of course they said yes.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango and Miroku made their way down the now relatively deserted school hallway when Sango stopped suddenly "remembering" that she forgot "something important" at home. The others noticed she wasn't moving so they turned and asked what was up. She told them "I have to um… get something from my house" they stared at her and she went over to them grabbed Miroku and walked to the parking lot. Tired of being dragged Miroku dug his heels into the ground while thinking 'She was lying about getting something from her house so that must mean…' being the pervert that he is he came to the wrong conclusion saying "Whoa Sango someone is in a rush to um… YEAH" Sango stared at him puzzled then she figured out what the "YEAH" was and punched him with one of her balled fists sending Miroku into "sleepy land." She stood around waiting for him to regain consciousness and grabbed him up by his shirt collar saying "Miroku you need to get your mind out of the gutter" through gritted teeth then she released him in disgust saying "I only brought you out here because you have a car and I didn't want to be around Kikyou." He then yelled "What makes you think I'm going to give you a ride after you just hit me" she made a face that no guy could resist and he consented.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

'Huh why'd Sango drag Miroku with her' thought Inuyasha both he and Kikyou shared a glance 'Oh well not like I really care cuz now I can spend the ride over to Sesshomaru's just with Kikyou.' Inuyasha and Kikyou went to the school parking lot and hopped into his black convertible. He started the car put it in drive and headed for the freeway with his right arm around Kikyou's waist with crappie romantic songs playing on the radio because Kikyou just had to change the station (ewwwww).

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome and Nanako held on to each other in the back seat with frozen expressions of horror as Yuka rocketed down the freeway. Only one thought put on repeat was going through both of their minds 'I'm gonna die'. Yuka pulled off the freeway and swerved in between cars coming up to a crosswalk yelling "Move it or lose it granny" to an old lady crossing the street in front of her car the lose it referring to the old woman's life. Then Kagome and Nanako thought 'Man she's crazy when she drives' when they finally made it to Sesshomaru's they hopped out the car gave a swift goodbye to Yuka who then zoomed off and stared at each other speechless for a moment. Then Kagome announced "If Yuka ever offers me a ride when you're around remind me of this then I'll definitely say no" they both started laughing inwardly rejoicing that they got out of Yuka's car alive and headed into Sesshomaru's mansion.

E.O.T.C.A/N: I'm so happy that more people reviewed my story ; p I'd like to thank you guys right now

Thank you kikyohater112211 for your review and see I updated it although I don't think this chappie's all that great because of stupid InuKik fluff I'm anxious to make this an InuKag.

-devises way of killing Kikyou to make kikyohater112211 happy-

Thank you fluffylover666 for reviewing my story and I'm about in a "do ya really think that" mood about my story -insanely happy because of the review given although doesn't really know if should believe it-.

-thinks up a fluffy scene to thank fluffylover666-

Thankx sleep-deprived101 for reviewing for a 2nd time what kinda party did you go to? Was there drinking involved:p –hands a pice o' cake-

Thank ya AnImE GuRl 4EvA 101 remember what I told ya just keep holding to that through the InuKik and it will all go away (just think happy thoughts on how to kill Kikyou just kidding)

And also thank you to those who reviewed the chapters prior to chapter 7 marsforever -hands another cookie- and wizy123 p.s I know wat school you go to lol ;p

Who cares about the first review I got.You know the one from Whisper Softly the one that hurt me badly because of me burning in those awful flames. I just gotta say how do you get through the nights? Does your meaness keep you up at night? Do you devise ways of hurting other fic author newbies? I wonder how many people are hurt by you and why you even do what you do.

"All right that's all I have to say til next time except guess who just turned eighteen" -said like doesn't realize it was typed earlier-

"Me. Nako-Mitsuko just turned eighteen uh huh." people stare at her with we already know that expressions "what? Ohh well I'll see you guys next time."


	9. Waiting games

Dog Pound

**Author**: Neko-Mitsuko

**DISCLAIMER: **Miroku: The chic that made Sango scary does not own us or any of the other Inuyasha characters. She only owns her Ocs and her songs -looks up from his script- did I do the disclaimer right?

N.Mits: CUT! Yes you did it right but the next take could you leave off the question please? Action -Miroku repeats the lines minus the question-

**Boomers! trip**:

Hey! Hey! Over the weekend I did get my 2nd Birthday party at Boomers! it was a lot of fun. Although I didn't go bumper boating like I wanted to I did other fun stuff like played a lot of DDR then played one of those games were you have to wave your hands over and under those sensor thingies (similar to DDR) I wanted to conquer that game b/c when I first tried it I was horrible but surprisingly I did well on my 2nd shot and all other attempts. I did have some stupid moments though I wanted some chips and my Aunt wanted me to drop some stuff off at the car b/c I was going there anyway. So I dropped the stuff off grabbed my brother's sweater (which wasn't even on the to-do list) and then left the car, went in the Boomers! Entrance for some arcadege + forgot I had the car keys, my brother found me and told me my mom wanted the car keys, I looked for my mom then gave her the keys she then asked "where are the chips" then I was all like O.O! - OnO- " that kind of sucked but the most memorable thing would have to be the one game of laser tag my party got in (only memorable b/c I got the highest score) I've been annoying all the people that went with my chanting of the score since. The ride home wasn't too bad either it was full of fluffy goodness.

**Recap**:

Yuka dropped Kagome and Nanako off at Sesshomaru's scarring both of them for life because of her violent driving. Sango and Miroku are taking Miroku's car to Sesshomaru's because Sango doesn't want to be near Kikyou and InuKik are having a romantic car ride to Sesshomaru's 'bleah E's kuehk du pa celg EhiGeg ujanmuyt' (bleah I'm going to be sick InuKik overload)

* * *

START- 

Kagome and Nanako searched around the house for any sign of the two children they were there for after a while they gave up and went to the living room. "Hmm I guess they haven't gotten out of school or they have and are just hangin' out with friends, shouldn't they be here by now?" Nanako wondered aloud Kagome answered her with "No I think they aren't out yet, we definitely made record time with Yuka's driving" she shivered after saying it. So the two girls just sat around waiting for Rin and Kanna to show up. After ten minutes of it Nanako got bored and turned on the T.V and started howling with laughter at what was happening on some random channel. Ten more minutes later Kagome shushed her still laughing friend "Don't you hear that?" she asked. Nanako quieted trying to hear what Kagome was talking about "No hear what?" she asked Kagome only to be shushed again. With more straining Nanako finally heard what Kagome was referring to. It sounded like two people were outside the house talking to each other then the sound of keys rang out. Then they heard the sound of the doorknob turning. At first Kagome and Nanako thought it was Rin and Kanna but they soon realized that one of the voices was masculine after that realization they recognized the sound of a slap. It was then that it dawned on them that the two that were chatting outside had been Miroku and Sango

-+-+-+A few minutes before-+-+-+

Sango and Miroku got out of the car with Miroku grinning and Sango red in the face 'Damn why didn't I sit in the backseat? I should have realized he'd take advantage of me with the excuse that if I hit him he may get distracted and crash. Damn it.' Sango conversed with herself mentally then she saw Miroku's cheesy grin and made to sock him but unfortunately she was putting to much force into it and he saw it coming so he ducked. With those factors combined she went toppling over on top of Miroku. Miroku looked at the women on top of him and just couldn't resist giving her butt a little squeeze earning him a couple of slaps. She gave him every slap she thought of giving him and more. They went up to the house with Sango smiling and Miroku a little bruised and disoriented. When Miroku's mind cleared of its ringing he made another grab for her ass earning her yelling at him "Damn it Miroku didn't you get it all out of your system in the car. I feel so violated right now. How could you sit there in the car and grab my. My. My. My breasts damn it." This time when Sango made to sock Miroku it was successful with Miroku out for a few minutes Sango took the time to bend down and lift up the plant pot for the spare key to Sesshomaru's. Miroku came to "Damn Sango why do you have to hit so damn hard." She looked at him as she grabbed the spare keys saying "Actually I don't think I hit you hard enough." Miroku backed away from her as she inserted the key and turned the doorknob. They then walked in the house with Miroku apologizing to Sango she would have accepted his apology if he hadn't tried to grab her ass again. She slapped him again while shouting "Perve!"

-+-+-+On the freeway with Inukik a couple of minutes ago (5 minutes ago)-+-+-+

Kikyou's stomach gurgled. 'Shit I knew I should have ate a big breakfast this morning maybe Inuyasha didn't hear it' Thought Kikyou. (A/C (author's contribution): like an Inu-hanyou wouldn't be able to hear that puhleez)

'Did Kikyou's stomach just gurgle? Maybe we should go stop for something to eat.' Thought Inuyasha (A/C: nah! Just stare at her funny) Inuyasha pulled off the freeway at the next exit and stopped at the nearest fast-food restaurant (Wac Donalds) with Kikyou thinking 'Damn I guess he did hear it what am I going to do?' (A/N: when foods near Kikyou stuffs her face ask her sister who I haven't created yet :p ) they hopped out the car with Kikyou formulating a plan 'Yeah I'll just order a salad that's perfect' she thought. They entered the restaurant, which unfortunately had a long line. When they finally got to the counter the only thing Kikyou ordered was a salad. (They had been waiting for 15 damn minutes) 'Damn is that all she's going to order?' thought Inuyasha kind of mad that they had waited so long just for a salad then he just gave it a mental shrug cause come on she is Kikyou. When they got the feast of a measly salad they left with Kikyou making sure to take extremely small bites.

-+-+-+With the ppl at Sesshy's 10 minutes ago-+-+-+

Sango dragged Miroku into the living room where they saw Kagome and Nanako. "Sooo how's it going?" asked Kagome already kind of knowing (slap she heard). "Miroku was being a pervert," answered Sango. "Tell us something we don't know," replied Nanako continuing with "Make yourselves at home its awkward with you two just standing there." Sango, Miroku, and Kagome stared at her "You talk as if you own the place" said Kagome.

"No its just that people standing while others are sitting is really uncomfortable. So will you please sit down?" Miroku and Sango complied with the request.

-3 minutes later-

"Hey do you hear that? It sounds like laughter", said Sango. The others listened closely wondering why. Then Kagome struck her left palm with her right fist "Rin and Kanna must be home now." Nanako walked to the front door and answered it Rin, Kanna and a few of their friends were there. Nanako yelled "Your right Kagome and they brought a few of their friends over" then she asked the extra kids for their names. Rin cut off her friend that was about to give her name and gave out introductions while pointing to each of the people when mentioned "These are my friends Kaida and Setsuna. That's Kanna's best friend Shizuka. Friends this is Nanako."

"Pleased to meet you all!" Nanako said excited that Kanna had finally made a friend. The kids stared at her like she was crazy and headed into the living room where introductions were again made.

-7 minutes later-

The five kids and Nanako were busy with hiding from Kagome all around the house (playing tag to keep the kids busy). Miroku and Sango were sitting on the couch as Kagome was counting slowly to one hundred. "Sango do you know what could be holding up Inuyasha?" asked Miroku as Kagome neared thirty. Sango lazily answered "The bitch." Then she rolled her eyes. (A/N: X –wrong answer correct answer is 'Salad') "Seventy-three" yelled Kagome then mumbled a whole lot of other numbers and then shouted, "ninety-nine, one hundred ready or not here I come." She took off in pursuit of the other six players while Sango and Miroku sat around bored wishing they had decided to play the childish game.

-5 minutes later-

Inuyasha and Kikyou opened the front door and a collision alerted Miroku and Sango to their arrival. You see when Inuyasha and Kikyou were walking in the house another game of tag was going on with Kagome it again. She was on the trail of someone and just wouldn't slow down, she didn't notice the hanyou in front of her and SLAM! (There you go a collision) Kagome fell flat on her butt saying, "Ow! Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Kikyou stared as Inuyasha moved to help Kagome up. Miroku and Sango ran to the front door to see what was up then Sango asked, "Why are you so late?" While helping Kagome up Inuyasha answered "Kikyou got hungry" after that they all headed into the living room wondering where Inuyasha's twin was and as if on cue he came through the door and entered the living room.

* * *

E.O.T.C.A/N: kay! The end of chapter 

Miroku: that's it? All you did was have them all gather at Sesshomaru's.

N.Mits- Nuh uhhh! I did more than that. Let me think…?…?… I introduced some more Ocs .

Miroku: yeah like that's really something

N.Mits- leave me 'lone why ya being a meanie?

Miroku: so now you care about wether people are mean or not? I seem to remember you made me even more perverted in this chapter than in any other and for that I got plenty of hits from Sango. You made her evil.

N.Mits-in a sing song voice- but you also got a little part where she fell on you didn't you.

Miroku: well yeah.

N.Mits- consider it equivalent exchange then .'

N.Mits-Anyway than q people that like my story. Me very happy . Well bye until the next chapter update where all of the people at Sesshy's house actually do something together I think…… Ya not totally sure so bye now, ja ne, I'll be the same, –gets hit by a can- Ow! What was that for? –random person yelling- "Just leave already we get it" -N.Mits starts to walk away yelling- THIS TIME FOR REAL BYE NOW! –N.Mits takes off running away from random person-


	10. Seven Layer wah?

Dog Pound

**Author**: Neko-Mitsuko

**A/N: Gomen ne…. I just realized that I had a chapter on my computer that I didn't post yet… so yea I already apologized so come what may.**

**Disclaimer: title all I own:**

**All I own by Neko-Mitsuko**

**All I own- my money (7.75 I'm rich lol), my clothes, my manga, my anime movies/DVDs, my CDs, my stuffed animals and plushies. –Takes a breather- my t.v, my cabinet, my dresser, my life-size mirror, my blankets, my bed, my bookshelf, my video games and game counsels/platforms. –Nother breather- my songs, my poems, my life and my shoes. I've only actually created about two of the things listed there so consider all else disclaimed f.y.i its not three things because I didn't create my life my parents did and of course other household things are my Mom's including this computer. **

**No where featured in all I own is Inuyasha or Sailor Moon. why'd I mention Sailor Moon? you'll find out later. **

**Now that its out of the way (disclaimer) I'm going to do something different you know when Inuyasha and Kikyou showed up I just had it as them showing up with Kagome crashing into Inuyasha so I'm going to try to convey feelings and crap.**

**But first something I've always wondered- have you ever noticed that the recent chapters were posted in size 10 font?**

**Recap**: uh… with what I'm going to do in account its when Kagome slammed into Inuyasha. (If you remember that)

Emotion wise ending to last chapter and so on… Story Start-

Kagome was on the trail of someone and just wouldn't slow down, she didn't notice the hanyou in front of her and SLAM! She fell flat on her butt.

"Ow! I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going..." Said Kagome as she tried to get back on her feet. She then glanced up at the person she crashed into 'Just my luck I crashed into Inuyasha… but man is he hot or what. Wait did I just think that? I thought I was over him' she looked at Inuyasha with goo-goo eyes no longer making an effort to stand.

Inuyasha looked down at her 'Kagome... It looks like she still has the tendency to not watch where she's going. But its things like that which makes her cute. Whoa whoa whoa what was that?' He continued looking down at her in a frozen state as Kikyou stood by glaring daggers at Kagome.

'Damn it why'd that bitch have to be here! After elementary school all Inuyasha used to think about was Kagome. It was always Kagome this or Kagome that. That's why I snatched him up before he ever knew she felt the same way about him. Besides she stole him first (A/N: que twisted reasoning 1, 2, 3 and start) it used to be just him and me but then she just had to move next door to me at the middle of fifth grade. Damn it why is everything about Kagome!' (A/N: and here I thought it was all about Kikyou) Kikyou looked on in hatred thinking of different ways to keep Inuyasha and Kagome separate and of how she hated Kagome as Inuyasha reached his hand down to help Kagome up.

Both Sango and Miroku ran to the front door as Inuyasha reached a hand down to Kagome, they were curious about a crash they'd heard earlier and were shocked by the glare Kikyou had on her delicate heart shaped face both got the jheebies -shivers- Kagome and Inuyasha didn't catch the glare but Inuyasha did feel a tingly feeling on his spine.

While Inuyasha helped Kagome right herself Sango asked him, "Why are you so late?" With Kagome steady on her own feet with Inuyasha still holding her hand he answered Sango's query, "Kikyou got hungry so we stopped at a WacDonalds" that's when he realized that Kikyou was looking at him funny. He figured it was because he was still holding Kagome's hand and let go to the disappointment of everyone but Kikyou.

'Damn I was hoping that Inuyasha would finally realize that Kagome is a better match for him' thought Miroku.

'Man. If only Kikyou weren't in the way of things. I sense great match making potential' thought Sango.

'Well what did I expect? He was only trying to help me up. But then… wait don't go there Kagome bad girl bad.'

'Keep it together Inuyasha remember who your going out with.'

'Phew… finally he let go of her hand shudder to think of what would have happened if I hadn't been here. Gotta protect what's mine' Kikyou then sent another glare Kagome's way.

'Why is she staring at me? Oh I should get back to looking for the people that are hiding' thought Kagome.

After the shock and disappointment Kagome went off once again in pursuit of the hiders as Dog Pound and Kikyou walked towards the living room for some hangout time before Inuyasha's brother Yashinue showed. They didn't really have to wait to long because as if on cue he showed up with a "Yo!"

At the sound of Yashinue's "Yo!" Nanako came crashing down the stairs jumping the last five and yelled "Inu-chan!" then glomped him while all else in the living room sweat dropped (-.-;). Kagome entered the living room to the sight of Nanako glomping Yashinue.

'That must have been the unusual Nanako was talking about earlier' thought Kagome as she looked on in mirth. Then it came to her that they were still playing tag so she went over to Nanako and made her "it" but Nanako didn't really comprehend why Kagome lightly tapped her shoulder and kept her hold on Yashinue. A little later Rin, Kanna and friends trickled out of their hiding places from all over the house shouting in unison "We're hungry." Nanako finally let go of Yashinue saying, "Alright I'll just have to make you tikes some nachos hmm… how about seven layer dip with tortilla chips"

"Tikes? Seven layer dip?" asked Rin confused but she gained no answer because Nanako was already out of sight as she headed towards the kitchen.

After Rin's confusion Kagome and the kids settled in front of the T.V watching a Sailor Moon video to the disgust of Kaida and Setsuna who would mimic the loathed voices and joke about the cheesy-ness.

Kagome occasionally shot looks at Inuyasha wondering why he had held her hand after he helped her up. Inuyasha also occasionally looked at her wondering why she hadn't tried to release her hand from his. Sango and Miroku looked at both of them wondering what the hell was going on but hoping their mutual friend would end it with Kikyou (A/N: Sango because she thinks Kikyou is a bitch. Miroku because he thinks Kikyou is too clingy). Yashinue sat back uninterested while Kikyou sat by Inuyasha seething they both knew what was going on.

-+-+-+ Meanwhile in the kitchen-+-+-+

Nanako went to the refrigerator and grabbed the ingredients she wanted -cheese, sour cream, guacamole, salsa, olives, and lettuce- she then went to a cupboard and grabbed a can of re-friend beans. And then grabbed a pot to put the beans in. She walked over to the stove and turned some dial on it producing a low flame, which she put the pot over.

-+-+-+ Back to the others-+-+-+

"Who's your favorite Sailor scout?" Rin asked Kagome breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Uh… what did you ask?" queried Kagome. Kagome really had no clue what she was asked so Rin re-asked her question.

"My favorite would have to be Rei/Sailor Mars" answered Kagome.

"Oh. Why?" asked Rin.

"Because she's a shrine maiden, I grew up at a temple you know… well only till about when I was eleven years old. So when I was little I used to pretend I was her." Answered Kagome.

"Oh that's cool!… but why did you move?" Rin asked another question.

Kagome sat up from her relaxed position saying, "You know your really full of questions today Rin"

-+-+-+ Back to the kitchen-+-+-+

"Opps" uttered Nanako

* * *

E.O.T.C.A/N:

* * *

N.Mits:Why was the last thing Nanako said in this chapter 'Opps'? Why did Kagome have to move from the shrine around the age of eleven? One of these questions will be answered next chapter the only question you should trouble yourself with is which –I think it is an obvious answer though- n-e-way once again I'm sorry that I didn't post this sooner well there is kind of a reason why I did not post it before 

-Random person's sister wearing a cloak- ran up to N.Mits then suddenly a resounding slap is heard

N.Mits -tends to own cheek-: Owe! What wa-tha-for (what was that for)?

-Random person's sister still wearing a cloak- "you didn't post a chapter you had on your computer already"

N.Mits -still tends to cheek-: afore Ie splain tha Ie haf oo ask uo who are uo (before I explain that I have to ask you who are you)?

-Random person's sister throws off the cloak- "I have a question. How did you know that I was random person's sister?" –random person was revealed to be Sango-

N.Mits -all better now-: Umm that's easily answered… It's because uh… er… I just did O.K. N-e-way you should have waited for me to explain I'll quote myself "there is kind of a reason why I did not post it before"

Sango -( O.o )-: what's the good reason

N.Mits –( o.o )-: gimme a second gimme a second. -Scratches head ( -.-')- I think you slapping me made me forget. You do slap hard you know –( ;p )-

Miroku: Yeah she does see what you've been subjecting me too.

Sango -glares at Miroku-: Stay out of this ecchi houshi

Miroku -backs away slowly then turns around and guns it-

N.Mits: I think I may remember now… It's because it sounded a little wee bit detached

Sango: Detached –( O.o )- how so.

N.Mits: I can't really explain it -( -.- )- huh?… wait why are you looking at me like that I explained it to the best of my capabilities. -Starts to mimic Miroku's actions of backing away-

Sango: Hiraikoutsu

N.Mits -frozen in terror as it heads towards her-: Ahhhhhhhhh! –Gets hit by Hiraikoutsu -WHAM!- ( -.# )- ah re…-falls to ground K.Oed ( #.# )- fururu…

-Thwap Sango catches Hiraikoutsu casually walks away whistling-

-20 minutes later-

N.Mits -( #.- )-: huh? Where did Sango go? For what she did troubling waters are in her future kukuku. Well I wanted to ask you guys if you want a flashback chapter sometime soon of exactly how everyone met but it wouldn't be next chapter because I'm posting that one today also would anyone want a chapter about Nanako's dream in chapter 6 (Ain't nuthin' like havin' a substitute)? That's all until later today ja ne


	11. Which Scout Are you?

Dog Pound

**Author**: Neko-Mitsuko

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. I know. I know your surprised huh so am I –so NOT surprised- so far all I own is my story-line my songs Rin and Kanna's friends as well as Nanako and Yashinue who is completely not an original idea (twin idea appears often in stories) and the name play on Inuyasha's name for his kind of sux/sucks that just shows my creativity -sigh-.**

**A/N: **Hey didja/did you guyz/guys miss me? Those of you who bothered to check my profile know why I was on extended absencebut those of you who didn't you march your butt on over to my profile… unless I've already changed it (I r/am 2/too lazy to mention the y/why of my absence course I could of cut and pasted it tho/though) --'

**Recap (I think this time it will really be needed but only if you can understand my babbling Mwahahahaha)**:

Yea…UH yea… well basically the weird one (Nanako) is going to make some semblance of Nachos hey Nanako Nachos I never really noticed but there is some rhyming there –back on track with the recap (that rhymes 2) lol (I'm sorry I just need some way of keeping myself up I'm typing this at 2:00 in the morning)- the rest of the gang sits in the living-room which is full of ignorance and knowledge though not the kind of the great tree.

Story Start-

"Opps" uttered Nanako as she dropped the dish she was going to lay the mixture on. She watched as the dish fell in slow motion without doing anything but bracing for the sound of the crash. -Crash- the sound came and went leaving shards all across the kitchen floor. She grabbed a broom swiftly and swept all the shards into a pile hoping no one heard the sound and scooped it all up into a dustpan which she emptied in the trash can with clinking sounds as the glass clattered on top of pieces already in there. Then she walked to the stove and turned off the fire while picking up the pot, she then headed for the kitchen counter where she had all the other needed ingredients for her seven layer dip and grabbed a new dish -plastic this time- to put the mix in. She began layering the concoction in no particular order when Yashinue entered the Kitchen. He stealthily snuck up on her and wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to jump in surprise leaving her with a salsa stain on her favorite shirt.

Nanako turned around to face her 'attacker' saying "Inu-chan don't sneak up on me like that" while hitting him in the arm playfully then she looked down at her shirt "You messed it up! What are you going to give me? it cost me twenty dollars fork over some cash" she held out her hand in a gesture everyone knows as -give me money now!- but he did her one better and gave her a tender kiss breaking away to say "You were taking so long so I came to see why. I'm sorry I caused your shirt to get messed up." She started to shove him away saying "Well you can go back in the living room because all is well… nothing wrong here" hoping that he wouldn't notice the nice pile of glass in the trash can.

-+-+-+ Back to the living room-+-+-+

Yashinue re-entered the living room questioning why Nanako was in a rush to see him go.

(A/N: Kagome already told Rin why she moved while Yashinue went in the kitchen I'll tell you in a later chapter ;p what I told you only one of those questions was going to get answered.)

"This is boring, can we please watch something else?" asked Kaida.

"No! Rin wants to see the next episode" replied Rin.

"Come on it's a video you can always watch it later lets watch something else."

"Rin doesn't care I want to watch this right now" they both started to fight over the remote control pressing various controls (stop, play, rewind, fast forward, play, pause, slow rewind, stop + channel change, channel change + play, etc.)

"Rin, Kaida that's enough stop right now!" yelled Kagome once calmer she asked, "why don't you just sit through one more episode Kaida? Rin after that episode why don't you let Kaida choose something? Does that sound good to you guys?"

Both Rin and Kaida were gong to agree but after play was again pressed on the VCR it went wonkers/crazy

"Look what you did Kaida you broke the VCR" whined Rin.

Kaida had a very guilty expression on his face when he apologized to Rin which caused her to break out into a grin saying "That's O.K I have all of the Sailor Moon DVDs too so take your pick because of what you did we're definitely watching a full DVD." Setsuna glared at Kaida with a -why did you have to go and upset Rin- look and Kaida stared at Rin in horror picking a random DVD out of the spread she had on the floor hoping it wouldn't be too bad.

Nanako finished with the seven layer dip entered the living room holding both the dip and tortilla chips which both had to be rescued from her when she started jumping saying "Your watching Sailor Moon" repeatedly then she exclaimed "Oh-my-God!" when she saw the spread of DVDs on the floor. While the background noise was the much loved opening to Sailor Moon she asked "Who's are these? I've never seen them and with all the time I spend over here that's saying something"

Kagome then asked her "Exactly how much time do you spend over here" causing Nanako to look at Yashinue while replying "Oh… enough time I suppose."

Rin then spoke up "They're my DVDs. Why do you like Sailor Moon?" she questioned as if Nanako's reaction wasn't a good enough clue.

"Heck yea I like Sailor Moon my favorite Sailor scout is Minako/Venus" replied Nanako

"Why is she your favorite scout" Rin queried

"Because she represents l-o-v-e my second favorite would have to be Ami/Mercury because she loves to read and so do I"

"Well we all know which one you'd most likely be though" Kagome entered the conversation.

"Which one" asked Nanako

"That'd be Makoto/Jupitar"

"Why?"

"Remember how you used to go on and on about your ex?"

"If were going to play that way Kagome the scout your most like would have to be Usagi/Sailor Moon because you're such a klutz" then changing the subject Nanako asked "Rin who is your favorite scout?"

Rin looked between Kagome and Nanako before hesitantly answering "Chibiusa/Mini Moon because she is around my age"

"That's nice Rin. Oh it looks like the episode is done." Said Nanako. Kaida jumped up from his sitting position yelling "Yes that was the last one on the disk" he started doing his own version of a victory dance then high fived Setsuna.

'We wouldn't have even had to sit through all of that if you hadn't of broken the VCR' thought Setsuna.

"Oh no I missed the episode can we please watch it again?" asked Rin causing Setsuna to jump to his feet yelling "NO!" causing Rin to stare at him as if he were prey "um I mean uh… you said we just had to sit through a DVDs worth since we've done that wouldn't it make more sense for you to watch it later" 'Besides earlier on I heard you reciting the lines its obvious you sit through this over and over again' thought Setsuna which caused Nanako to laugh and the group to stare at her.

"Umm… alright all in favor of watching Cartoon Network say aie if not nay" yelled Nanako.

They all called –minus Rin- "Aie!"

"Well looks like Cartoon Network it is don't feel bad Rin I'll watch Sailor Moon with you later" said Nanako.

At this time Inuyasha and his friends departed for the Basement.

* * *

E.O.T.C.A/N: Well for now I'm going to leave it there I have a family outing to go to and doubt I'll be back later today. So yeah some of this was rushed so that I keep my promise so it might suck please don't waste time telling me it sucked.

* * *


End file.
